Wiggle House (video)
Wiggle House is the 7th Wiggles video with the current generation that was released on June 11, 2014 in Australia. It premiered in Hoyts Cinemas in Australia on June 1, 2014. Official Description Who's in The Wiggles' house? All your favourite friends, Emma, Lachy, Simon and Anthony, and over twenty songs! Join the fun of 'The Laughing Doctor', taste the delights of 'Pappadum', 'Do the Hawk' with America's Lee Hawkins, 'Have a Good Day (Kia Pai to Ra)' with New Zealand's Robert Rakete, and so much more. So open the door to a house full of fun as we raise the roof with "Wiggle House"! Songs #Who's in the Wigglehouse? #Dressing Up #Do the Hawk #Pappadum #The Giraffe #Lullaby Overture (Part 1) #Hey, Wags! #Big Red Boat #Have a Good Day (Kia Pai to Ra) #BRC is the Big Red Car #Feeling Hungry #Jack's Wheelchair Song #Emma's Bow Minuet #Talking Cow #Five Little Joeys #Lullaby Overture (Part 2) #Little Sir Echo #Joannie Works with One Hammer #Galloping Ballet #The Laughing Doctor #There Was A Princess #Shock the World #Zamel the Camel Has Five Humps #Lullaby Overture (Part 3) #Roll the Acrobats Release Dates *'Australia': 2 May on CD & 11 June on DVD *'New Zealand': 2 May on CD & 18 June on DVD *'North America' - February 24, 2015 Gallery Anthony'sTitleinWigglehouse.jpg|Anthony's title Lachy'sTitleinWigglehouse.jpg|Lachy's title Simon'sTitleinWigglehouse.jpg|Simon's title Emma'sTitleinWigglehouse.jpg|Emma's title DorothyinWiggleHouse.jpg|Dorothy DorothytheDinosaur'sTitleinWigglehouse.jpg|Dorothy's title CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinWigglehouse.jpg|Captain Feathersword WagsinWiggleHouse.jpg|Wags WagstheDog'sTitleinWigglehouse.jpg|Wags' title HenryinWiggleHouse.jpg|Henry HenrytheOctopus'TitleinWigglehouse.jpg|Henry's title LeeHawkins'TitleinWigglehouse.jpg|Lee Hawkins RobertRakete'sTitleinWigglehouse.jpg|Robert Rakete JosephPaulo'sTitleinWigglehouse.jpg|Joseph Paulo Wigglehouse-TitleCard.jpg|Title card TheWigglesinWigglehouse.jpg|The Wiggles Who'sintheWigglehouse?-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Who's in the Wigglehouse?" Wigglehouseinitsselftitledvideo.jpg|Wigglehouse LachyWavinginWiggleHouse.jpg|Lachy LachyinWigglehouse.jpg|Lachy singing EmmainWigglehouse.jpg|Emma singing SimoninWigglehouse.jpg|Simon singing Who'sintheWigglehouse2.png|The Wiggly Friends HenryandWagsinWigglehouse.png|Henry and Wags DorothyandHenryinWigglehouse.png|Dorothy and Henry CaptainFeatherswordontheWigglyCouch.png|Captain on the Wiggly Couch AnthonySingingWho'sintheWigglehouse?.jpg|Anthony singing CaptainandDorothyinWigglehouse.png|Captain and Dorothy TheMaleWigglyFriendsinWigglehouse.png|The Male Wiggly Friends CaptainandHenryinWigglehouse.png|Captain and Henry TheWiggleFriendsinWigglehouse.jpg|The Wiggle Friends SimonSingingWho'sintheWigglehouse?.jpg|Simon in his room EmmaPlayingDrumsinWigglehouse.jpg|Emma playing drums LachyinPurpleArmchair.jpg|Lachy in his Purple Armchair Who'sintheWigglehouse?.jpg|"Who's in the Wigglehouse?" DressingUp-2014Prologue.jpg|Emma as a firefighter DressingUp-2014.jpg|"Dressing Up" LachyDressingUpasaDoctor.jpg|Lachy dressing up as a doctor AnthonyDressingUpasaCowboy.jpg|Anthony dressing up as a cowboy DressingUp-2014-3.jpg|The Wiggles EmmaDressedUpasaPrincess.jpg|Emma dressed up as a princess LachyDressedUpasaSailor.jpg|Lachy dressed up as a sailor AnthonyDressedUpasElvis.jpg|Anthony dressed up as Elvis SimonDressedUpasaCongaDancer.jpg|Simon dressed up as a conga dancer DressingUp-2014-4.jpg|The Wiggles SimonDressingUpasaDoctor.jpg|Simon dressing up as a doctor EmmaDressedUpasaBallerina.jpg|Emma dressed up as a ballerina DressingUp-2014-2.jpg|The Wiggles DotheHawk-Prologue.jpg|Emma and Lee Hawkins DotheHawk.jpg|"Do the Hawk" DotheHawk2.jpg|The Wiggles, Caterina and Kendall LeeinWiggleHouse.jpg|Lee Pappadum-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Kimberly SimonandKimberly.jpg|Simon and Kimberly Poppadum.jpg|"Pappadum" EmmaandKimberly.jpg|Emma and Kimberly KimberlyStapylton.png|Kimberly TheMaleWigglesinWigglehouse.jpg|The Male Wiggles SimonandLachyEatingPappadum.jpg|Simon and Lachy eating pappadum TheGiraffe-Prologue.jpg|Lachy and Simon TheGiraffe.jpg|The Male Wiggles TheGiraffe2.jpg|"The Giraffe" AnthonyPlayingCongaDrumsinWiggleHouse.png|Anthony playing conga drums LullabyOverture-Part1.jpg|"Lullaby Overture" Hey,Wags!-Prologue.jpg|Anthony Hey,Wags!.jpg|"Hey, Wags!" WagsandEmmainWigglehouse.jpg|Wags and Emma WagsandLachyinWigglehouse.jpg|Wags and Lachy BigRedBoat-2014Prologue.jpg|Anthony BigRedBoat-2014.jpg|"Big Red Boat" TheBigRedBoatinWigglehouse.png|The Big Red Boat HaveaGoodDay(KiaPaitoRa)-Prologue.jpg|Robert and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinWiggleHouse.jpg|Captain Feathersword RobertinWiggleHouse.jpg|Robert HaveaGoodDay(KiaPaitoRa).jpg|"Have a Good Day (Kia Pai to Ra)" BRCistheBigRedCar-Prologue.jpg|Emma introducing "BRC is the Big Red Car" TheBigRedCarinWigglehouse.png|The Big Red Car BRCistheBigRedCar.jpg|"BRC is the Big Red Car" FeelingHungry.jpg|"Feeling Hungry" EmmaandAnthonyinWiggleHouse.jpg|Emma and Anthony Jack'sWheelchairSong-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing Jack Tori Jack'sWheelchairSong.jpg|"Jack's Wheelchair Song" Jack'sWheelchair.jpg|Jack's Wheelchair BlueMatonGuitarinWigglehouse.jpg|Blue Maton Guitar TheReplacementWigglesinWigglehouse.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesinWigglehouse.jpg|The Awake Wiggles Jack'sWheelchairSong2.jpg|The Wiggles Jack'sWheelchairSong3.jpg|Lachy, Emma, and Jack Emma'sBowMinuet.jpg|"Emma's Bow Minuet" TalkingCow.jpg|"Talking Cow" TheOtherWigglesinWigglehouse.jpg|The Other Wiggles FiveLittleJoeys-2014.jpg|The Wiggles outside Wigglehouse FiveLittleJoeys-2014-2.jpg|"Five Little Joeys" SimonandLachyinWiggleHouse.jpg|Simon and Lachy LullabyOverture-Part2.jpg|"Lullaby Overture" Pt. 2 LittleSirEcho-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Little Sir Echo" AnthonyandLachyinWigglehouse.jpg|Anthony and Lachy LittleSirEcho.jpg|"Little Sir Echo" LachyasLittleSirEcho.jpg|Lachy as Little Sir Echo LachySingingLittleSirEcho.jpg|Lachy singing JoannieWorksWithOneHammer-2014.jpg|"Joannie Works with One Hammer" TheReplacementWigglesSleeping.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles Sleeping LachySleepinginWigglehouse.jpg|Lachy sleeping LachyWakingUpinWigglehouse.jpg|Lachy waking up LachyandEmmainWigglehouse.jpg|Lachy and Emma GallopingBallet.jpg|"Galloping Ballet" RedStarryKeyboardAtTheInstylePerformingArts.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard TheLaughingDoctor-Prologue.jpg|Lachy introducing the Laughing Doctor TheLaughingDoctor.jpg|"The Laughing Doctor" ThereWasaPrincess-Prologue.jpg|Emma and Simon ThereWasaPrincess-AustraliaDayLive.jpg|"There Was a Princess Long Ago" ShocktheWorld-Prologue.jpg|'"My favorite sport is tennis." ShocktheWorld-Prologue2.jpg|'"My favorite sport is AFL football." ShocktheWorld-Prologue3.jpg|'"My favorite sport is golf." ShocktheWorld-Prologue4.jpg|'''"My favorite sport is rugby league football. Shock the world.""' ShocktheWorld.jpg|"Shock the World" SimonSingingUSARugbyLeague.jpg|"USA Rugby League" Lachy,EmmaandGuccitheGalah.jpg|Lachy, Emma, and Gucci the Galah JosephPaulo.jpg|Joseph Paulo SimonandAnthonyinWigglehouse.jpg|Simon and Anthony AnthonyinWigglehouse.jpg|Anthony AnthonyPlayingBlueMatonGuitarinWigglehouse.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar EmmaandGuccitheGalah.jpg|Emma and Gucci the Galah TheWigglesandJosephPaulo.jpg|The Wiggles and Joseph Paulo Simon,EmmaandGuccitheGalah.jpg|Simon, Emma and Gucci ZameltheCamelHasFiveHumps.jpg|"Zamel the Camel Has Five Humps" ZamelinWigglehouse.png|Zamel CaptainandZamelinWigglehouse.png|Captain and Zamel LullabyOverture-Part3.jpg|"Lullaby Overture" Pt. 3 LachyasanAcrobat.jpg|Lachy as an acrobat rolling SimonSingingRolltheAcrobats.jpg|Simon singing LaureninWigglehouse.jpg|Lauren in her acrobat uniform rolling CaptainFeatherswordRolling.png|Captain Feathersword rolling CaptainFeatherswordasanAcrobat.jpg|Captain Feathersword as an acrobat CaptainandSimoninWigglehouse.jpg|Captain and Simon CaptainandEmmainWigglehouse.jpg|Captain and Emma SimonandEmmainWigglehouse.jpg|Simon and Emma SimonRolling.jpg|Simon rolling AnthonyasanAcrobat.jpg|Anthony as an acrobat rolling LaurenHannafordDoingaHandstand.jpg|Lauren doing a handstand Simon,EmmaandLaurenHannaford.jpg|Simon, Emma and Lauren TheMaleWigglesinTakingOff!DeletedScene.jpg|The Male Wiggles TheWigglesinTakingOff!DeletedScene2.jpg|The Wiggles RollTheAcrobats.jpg|"Roll the Acrobats" EmmaRolling.jpg|Emma rolling TheWigglesandJeffinWigglehouse.png|Jeff and The Wiggles JeffinWigglehouse.jpg|Jeff the Bow King rolling AnthonyandLachyinTakingOff!DeletedScene.jpg|Anthony and Lachy as acrobats Wigglehouse-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue Anthony'sTitleinWigglehouseCredits.png|Anthony in the credits Lachy'sTitleinWigglehouseCredits.png|Lachy in the credits Simon'sTitleinWigglehouseCredits.png|Simon in the credits Emma'sTitleinWigglehouseCredits.png|Emma in the credits Dorothy'sTitleinWigglehouseCredits.png|Dorothy in the credits CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinWigglehouseCredits.png|Captain F. in the credits Wags'TitleinWigglehouseCredits.png|Wags in the credits Henry'sTitleinWigglehouseCredits.png|Henry's title in the credits LeeHawkins'TitleinWigglehouseCredits.png|Lee Hawkins in the credits RobertRakete'sTitleinWigglehouseCredits.png|Robert Rakete in the credits JosephPaulo'sTitleinWigglehouseCredits.png|Joseph Paulo's title in the credits WigglehouseCredits.png|The credits WigglehouseCastCredits.png|The cast credits including Jeff's name Promo Pictures Who'sintheWigglehouse?-PromoPicture.jpg|"Who's in the Wigglehouse?" AnthonyinWigglehousePromoPicture.jpg|Anthony TheWigglyFriendsinWigglehousePromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Friends EmmainWigglehousePromoPicture.jpg|Emma in her room DressingUp-2014PromoPicture.jpg|"Dressing Up" DressingUp-2014PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in costumes DressingUp-2014PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles in different costumes DressingUp-2014PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma in jester costume DressingUp-2014PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma as ballerina DressingUp-2014PromoPicture6.jpg|Emma as ballerina DressingUp-2014PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles DotheHawk-PromoPicture.jpg|"Do the Hawk" Pappadum-PromoPicture.jpg|"Pappadum" Pappadum-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Luci Pappadum-PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma Pappadum-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma and Luci TheGiraffe-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Giraffe" TheGiraffe-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Male Wiggles LullabyOverture-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Lullaby Overture" EmmaandtheWigglyBallerinas.jpg|Emma and the Wiggly Ballerinas BigRedBoat-2014PromoPicture.jpg|"Big Red Boat" BigRedBoat-2014PromoPicture2.jpg|The Male Wiggles in the Big Red Boat BigRedBoat-2014PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and the Big Red Boat BigRedBoat-2014PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat BigRedBoat-2014PromoPicture5.jpg|The Big Red Boat BigRedBoat-2014PromoPicture6.jpg|Sydney Harbour Bridge BigRedBoat-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes HaveaGoodDay(KiaPaitoRa)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Have a Good Day (Kia Pai to Ra)" BRCistheBigRedCar-PromoPicture.jpg|"BRC is the Big Red Car" BRCistheBigRedCar-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car FeelingHungry-PromoPicture.jpg|"Feeling Hungry" Jack'sWheelchairSong-PromoPicture.jpg|"Jack's Wheelchair Song" Lachy,EmmaandJackTori.jpg|Lachy, Emma and Jack Tori Lachy,Emma,JackTori,LailaandTeikaLarkins.jpg|Lachy, Emma, Jack, Laila and Teika Lachy,Emma,LailaandTeikaLarkins.jpg|Lachy, Emma, Laila and Teika Emma'sBowMinuet-PromoPicture.jpg|"Emma's Bow Minuet" Emma'sBowMinuet-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma Emma'sBowMinuet-PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma in the mirror TalkingCow-PromoPicture.jpg|"Talking Cow" LullabyOverture-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Lullaby Overture" JoannieWorksWithOneHammer-2014PromoPicture.jpg|"Joannie Works With One Hammer" TheOtherWigglesAtTheInstylePerformingArts.jpg|The Other Wiggles at the Instyle Performing Arts GallopingBallet-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony riding on a horse GallopingBallet-PromoPicture.jpg|"Galloping Ballet" GallopingBallet-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lachy playing Red Starry Keyboard LachyandEmmaatInstylePerformingArts.jpg|Lachy and Emma at the Instyle Performing Arts GallopingBallet-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Other Wiggles GallopingBallet-PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma ballet dancing GallopingBallet-PromoPicture6.jpg|Lachy playing Red Starry Keyboard GallopingBallet-PromoPicture7.jpg|Emma and the Ballet Dancers GallopingBallet-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Other Wiggles and the Ballet Dancers GallopingBallet-PromoPicture9.jpg|Emma and the Ballet Dancers GallopingBallet-PromoPicture10.jpg|Emma doing a ballet split TheLaughingDoctor-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Laughing Doctor" ThereWasaPrincess-HydeParkLive.jpg|"There Was a Princess" ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture.jpg|Emma and Gucci the Galah LachyandGuccitheGalah.jpg|Lachy and Gucci the Galah. ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Shock the World" ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Joseph Paulo ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles lifting Joseph Paulo up ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and Joseph Paulo ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Joseph Paulo as a human pyramid ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles and Joseph Paulo ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles and Joseph Paulo as a human pyramid ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles lifting Joseph Paulo up ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles and Joseph Paulo as a human pyramid AnthonyatPatricianBrothers'College.jpg|Anthony at Patrician Brothers' College ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles and Joseph Paulo ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles and Joseph Paulo as a human pyramid ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles lifting Joseph Paulo up ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture11.jpg|Emma and Anthony AnthonyandJosephPaulo.jpg|Anthony and Joseph Paulo ShocktheWorld-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Shock the World" ZameltheCamelHasFiveHumps-PromoPicture.jpg|"Zamel the Camel Has Five Humps" LullabyOverture-PromoPicture.jpg|"Lullaby Overture" LullabyOverture-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Lullaby Overture - Part 3" LullabyOverture-PromoPicture3.jpg|Simon, Emma and the Wiggly Ballerinas LullabyOverture-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma doing the split RolltheAcrobats-PromoPicture.jpg|"Roll the Acrobats" RolltheAcrobats-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Emma and Lauren RolltheAcrobats-PromoPicture2.jpg|Lauren in her acrobat uniform RolltheAcrobats-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony and Lachy as acrobats RolltheAcrobats-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Roll the Acrobats" Trivia *We get to see what Emma's, Lachy's and Simon's bedrooms look like. *Lee Hawkins is displayed as the orange Wiggle and Robert Rakete is the brown Wiggle. *This is the 2nd Wiggles video to feature Lee Hawkins as a guest star. *Joseph Paulo as a guest star in the music video, Shock the World. He is the second sport player to be guest star in one of the Wiggles video; the first sport player was The New England Patriots in Racing to the Rainbow. *The There Was A Princess video is a recording from The Wiggles' show in Hyde Park on Australia Day, 2014. This is also the only New Wiggles video to feature concert footage up to date. *The Giraffe makes its debut video appearance. *Jeff cameos as the bow king at the end of Roll the Acrobats where he is rolling on the ground. This scene was previously used in Celebration. Also, his bow king outfit is the same one as shown in Taking Off!. * Several songs re-use old songs for the music. BRC is the Big Red Car uses Sailing Around the World. Zamel the Camel Has Five Humps uses Dry Bones and the third Lullaby Overture uses the Wake Up Jeff! lullaby parody (Go To Sleep Jeff, Everybody's Sleeping). * Dorothy doesn't speak in this video, except of a re-recording of Carrolyn's voice when she was Dorothy in Who's in the Wigglehouse?. * Roll the Acrobats was filmed in England in June 2012. * Anthony doesn't play any of the larger Maton Acoustic Guitars in the songs except for There Was A Princess. * This is the only 2014 video to use a song filmed in 2012. It's also the first video where Lauren is in a song filmed in 2012. * This is the first DVD to show a list of various musicians and singers in the song credits. * During the intro to Have a Good Day (Kia Pai to Ra), Captain Feathersword references Six Months in a Leaky Boat from It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World. * Kendall Goddard returns in this video as seen in Do the Hawk. * Songs from this video can be seen in Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series 2). Goofs * Near the end of Roll the Acrobats, Anthony and Lachy are closer to each other while dressing up as acrobats and holding their umbrellas but in the last shot, they're moved farther away. The promo picture also notices their same positions. In the same song, Lachy is heard singing while Emma sings backing before the last verse. DVD Gallery WiggleHouse-USDVDCover.jpg|US Cover IMG_3799.PNG|US Promo on Pandora Radio DVD Menu Gallery See here Category:DVDs Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Wiggles videos Category:Videos Category:2014 Category:2014 videos Category:New Wiggles Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:TV Songs Videos Category:2014 DVDs Category:Series 8 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Jeff Fatt Cameos